Automobiles today typically include a plurality of electronic control units or ECUs that perform various functions. The ECUs may be connected together via a vehicle local area network which can be implemented using a serial bus using one or more network topologies and protocols known to those skilled in the art. In part, the ECUs may control or regulate data sent and received over the bus between various subsystems (e.g., an engine controller, a navigation subsystem, diagnostic subsystem, and the like).